swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarlaac
The two known sarlaac in the galaxy are located on Tatooine and Dathomir - both are POIs and easy to locate. Standing close to them exposes you to the corruption spewed forth from the beast and you will have a movement penalty for ten minutes. The sarlacc is an omnivorous, immobile beast, found on several planets. The largest known member of the species resides in the Great Pit of Carkoon. Jabba the Hutt used to toss his enemies to the sarlacc, who would be slowly digested over a thousand years. It consists of a single giant beak and many tentacles emerging from the depths of its pit as well as the spike-like teeth that help get prey caught inside the pit long enough for the tentacles to grab it. Xenobiologists are unsure as to whether the sarlacc is animal or plant, as it possesses characteristics of both kingdoms. They reproduce by spitting out a small dart like object that attaches to a living creature and devours it in some way. A Stormtrooper's dewback was the first thing Carkoon's dart pod attached to; it was pulled off when the Stormtrooper paid a Jawa to take care of it for the night the pulled off dart. Sarlaccs have long tentacles that can reach up to 5 meters. Boba Fett and Zorba the Hutt are the only two known to have escaped a Sarlacc One is able to extract bile from the Sarlaac. After you aquire the bile you must wait for a amount of time to pass before you can extract more. Use for Bile: Sale or Incubation New Item and pet/planet in SWG. The Deluxe Sarlacc Trash Can. About every week you can feed it junk loot and you bring up redial menu for feed or info or just turn off/on the sound.Gawo 07:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Lore The sarlacc was an ancient, omnivorous, beast found on several planets. Younger members of the species could move under the sands rapidly. The largest known member of the species resided in the Great Pit of Carkoon beneath the sands of the Dune Sea on the planet of Tatooine. It was said that one was slowly digested for 1,000 years, kept alive in agony by the sarlacc's juices. Xenobiologists were unsure as to whether the sarlacc was animal or plant; as it possessed characteristics of both kingdoms. When a male sarlacc makes contact with a female, the male attaches itself to the female. They reproduce by creating spores, which can leave the atmosphere of the planet and travel long distances to other planets. Because of this the species' planet of origin has not accurately been determined. Jabba the Hutt ordered Luke Skywalker into the beast's mouth, however he was able to retrieve his lightsaber from R2-D2 and begin a battle. During the fray, Han Solo knocked the notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett into the Great Pit with a force pike, although he was able to escape, by busting out—which, despite the sarlacc's prowess, is not surprising considering Fett's amazing tenacity and sheer will to live. Senior Anthropologist Mammon Hoole reportedly discovered, while watching a video recording made by Boba Fett's camera while he was in the sarlacc of the Great Pit of Carkoon, that the monster telepathically tortures its stomach contents. In this recording, Fett appeared to be reacting to stimuli that were not there, suggesting that the sarlacc are capable of telepathy, and apparently of being malevolent. Having long admired the patience of the Sarlacc, the Jedi Order named a form of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho, after the beast. Category:Tatooine creatures Category:Dathomir creatures